rojopotisfandomcom-20200214-history
Larnaca
Larnaca is the major kingdom my stories center around, at least for now. It is located near the center of Dytika and is the largest kingdom in the region (except the dwarves who all technically serve the Celestial Emperor but in practice are broken up into several kingdoms). Larnaca is a human kingdom, though it is home to some members of other races and is the birthplace of the dragonborn, created to serve the Good King Kalos. Nicosia, Larnaca's capital, was built by the Praeteri and is the largest city in the region. Most other notable cities are among the Twelve Ancient Cities (Idalion, Tamassos, Amathus, Lapethos, Ledrai, Chytroi, Salamis, Kition, Kourion, Paphos, Marion, and Soloi), each of which is, by definition, home to one of Larnaca's counts, the highest ranking nobles in the kingdom. These cities operated as independent city states before the Praeteri Empire conquered the region. The kingdom was also recently given Cythraul, a vast wilderness to the West. History Larnaca took it's name from a Praeterian province. Kataktiti, king of the city Tamassos conquered the provincial capital of Nicosia 120 years ago and crowned himself King of Larnaca. This marks year 0 off the Larnacan calendar. 18 years later, all 12 of the ancient cities were under his control. Kataktiti established a feudal system, with 12 counts (the rulers of the 12 ancient cities) swearing fealty to the king, with barons and knights beneath them. A few years later he died and rule passed to his daughter Katocha and the new kingdom was put to the test. She put down rebellions, fought off invasions, and between wars she built roads, colleges, cathedrals, hospitals, and castles. She did not, however, produce or definitively designate an heir, so when she died the kingdom descended again into chaos. For 7 years there was no monarch, until Katocha's second cousin, Tromeros 'the Terrible, took control. He mercilessly slaughtered his enemies, burnt the ancient city of Marion to the ground, killed Astartian priests, and secured a decade and a half of fearful peace for the country. He also died without an heir, but this time the nobles came together and choose an heir, his nephew '''Kalos '''to put on the throne. Kalos's rule was quiet to begin. He relied heavily on the guidance of his nobles and advisors. But as he grew more confident he became more assertive. He punished nobles who were cruel to their people and rewarded those that were just. He stored food for droughts and employed wizards and scholars to maximize harvests. He established good relations and trade routes with Larnaca's neighbors. He fought to defend the borders against orcs, elves, and monsters. He established strong, defensible borders. He employed the best advisors he could find from every city and kingdom, including Dimiourgos, who created the Dragonknights. His reign is remembered as a golden age for Larnaca, and he is remembered as the Good King Kalos. Queen ' '''Eiriniwas not suppose to inherit the throne. Her older brother Adelfos died mere months before their father,making her heir. She was timid nobles took advantage, strengthened their positions and weakened the kingdom. She was reluctant to go war, and agreed to move her people out of the Wolfwood when the Cymru claimed it was theirs. In her later years she was frequently ill, and failed to even defend against the orc''' ' Ujax who had sacked Salamis, instead naming him Count. When she died, her daughter '''Polemas '''was determined to right the wrongs that had been allowed to occur under her weak mother, starting by kicking the Cymru out of the Eastern Wolfwood. While she was victorious, and ultimately would gain the Vale of Cythraul as well, the war took her life before she ever really got to rule. The crown now sits upon the head of her teenage son, '''Kalos II'. It's unknown what kind of ruler he will be. Currently nobles gather at his court to offer there council, and their daughters, hoping to gain advantage from his inexperience. Kalos II recently disappeared, and Larnaca is now ruled by Lady Kacia Vassilisa, as Steward of Larnaca. Category:Places